Śpiewać każdy może
by Dimrilla
Summary: Tekst pojedynkowy z forum Hogsmeade. Harry uczy się grać na gitarze. Efekty są, jakie są...


_Uprzedzam na samym wstępie, że nie jest to w żaden sposób tekst ambitny. Ot, lekki drobiażdżek dla rozrywki, napisany na potrzeby pojedynku na forum , tutaj ociupinkę zmieniony. Warunki pojedynku oraz tekst przeciwniczki można znaleźć tutaj: h t t p : / / h o g s m e a d e . p l / f o r u m / v i e w t h r e a d . p h p ? t h r e a d_ i d = 4 1 0 7 (trzeba wywaliś spacje z adresu)_

**ŚPIEWAĆ KAŻDY MOŻE**

_Dedykowane Andersowi Engowi i Larsowi Erikowi Crozier, których nazwiska pożyczyłam sobie na potrzeby tego fika. Mam nadzieję, że dalej gracie, chłopaki._

Harry Potter leżał na brzuchu, wpatrując się z niechęcią w spoczywającą na podłodze kartkę, pokrytą pionowymi i poziomymi kreseczkami, literami i cyframi. Obok leżała fantazyjna czarna gitara, ozdobiona wyszczerzonymi kłami oraz przyczepioną do gryfa kitą czarnej sierści - _Black Dog_ - gitara Syriusza. Jeszcze dalej stał trójnożny wieszak na ubrania. Każda noga miała kształt węża. Po raz pierwszy Harry spojrzał na nie z niejaką sympatią.  
>- Szszszszlag by to - zasyczał nostalgicznie. Z wężami przynajmniej kiedyś umiał się dogadywać. Natomiast chwyty gitarowe były dla niego magią równie czarną, jak lakier pokrywający pudło gitary.<br>- Harry, usnąłeś? - Zza drzwi dobiegł go stłumiony głos. - Przestałeś ćwiczyć akordy... - Drzwi uchyliły się ze skrzypnięciem i do środka zajrzała ruda głowa Rona Weasleya.  
>- Bo za cholerę mi nie wychodzą - burknął Harry, ze złością mnąc kartkę z zapisem podstawowych chwytów i rzucając ją w kierunku kosza na śmieci. Spudłowałby, gdyby pokrywa kosza - oczywiście uformowana w kształt wężowej paszczy - nie rzuciła się w bok i nie chwyciła papieru zębami. Ron skrzywił się.<br>- Czemu jeszcze nie pozbyłeś się tych wszystkich rupieci z wężami?

Mieszcząca się przy Grimmauld Place 12 rodowa siedziba Blacków, obecnie będąca własnością Harry'ego, na każdym kroku przypominała o fakcie, że Blackowie tradycyjnie trafiali do Slytherinu. Oprócz wężowych nóżek od wieszaków i pokryw od koszy na śmieci, były tu żyrandole w kształcie węży, poręcze w kształcie węży, klamki w kształcie węży, krany w kształcie węży, nawet dźwignie od spłuczek w wucecie miały kształt wężowych ogonów! Kiedy Harry tam zamieszkał, postanowił, że pozbędzie się wszystkich ślizgońskich dekoracji, ale póki co wyrzucił jedynie zwariowany budzik Oriona Blacka. Była to, nawiasem mówiąc, konieczność, podyktowana troską o własne zdrowie, gdyż rzeczony budzik, mający standardowy kształt małej srebrnej żmijki, o poranku rozwijał się, podpełzał do ucha śpiącego i syczał: _Czasss wssstawać, mój ssskarbie_, a jeśli to nie wystarczało, pieszczotliwie chapał go zębami za ucho. Przy pierwszej takiej pobudce Harry omal nie dostał zawału. Przy drugiej tylko spadł z łóżka (w związku z czym mógł z poziomu podłogi podziwiać piękne wężowe nogi tegoż). Trzeciego razu wolał nie ryzykować. Aktualnie korzystał ze zwykłego, acz dość archaicznego, nakręcanego mugolskiego budzika, natomiast dalsze porządki musiały zaczekać.

- Wiesz, że teraz nie mam do tego głowy. A kosz jest całkiem sympatyczny. Patrz co odkryłem. - Harry podszedł do kosza i poskrobał głowę-pokrywę, mrucząc: - Dobry śmietnik, dobry, zjadł wstrętnego papióra. - Wyrzeźbiony na pokrywie wąż zmrużył ślepia i zasyczał z zadowolenia.  
>Ron nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, wręcz przeciwnie, ale Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Fakt, że elementem odmawiającej współpracy gitary był g r y f nieoczekiwanie wywołał u niego przypływ sympatii do węży. Chwilowo wystarczało mu to, że żadna z wężowych ozdób na Grimmauld Place nie miała sześciu strun, pokręteł, ani bezczelnie błyszczącego od lakieru pudła rezonansowego, krótko mówiąc, w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie przypominała gitary. Tymczasem Ron podniósł porzucony instrument, dostroił i na próbę zagrał kilka akordów.<br>- E-dur, C-dur, a-moll, D-dur... Wiesz Harry, to nie jest takie trudne. Nawet ja załapałem podstawy.  
>- To świetnie, po prostu super! Jaka szkoda, że to nie ty masz zostać cholernym gitarzystą - warknął Harry wściekle.<br>- Skoro jest super, to o co ci chodzi? Nie wystarczy, że będziesz wokalistą? Na gitarze może grać ktoś inny.  
>- Nie. Śpiewać każdy może - burknął Harry z irytacją. - Za to granie...<br>- Granie idzie ci już trochę gorzej... a w zasadzie to wcale ci nie idzie...  
>- Niby tak... Ale Syriusz tego chciał!<p>

Jasne. To był argument nie do zbicia. Jeśli Syriusz czegoś sobie życzył, Harry stanie na rzęsach, żeby to zrobić. Nawet jeśli ma to oznaczać, że musi nauczyć się grać na gitarze - co mu _absolutnie_ nie wychodzi - by zająć miejsce Syriusza w jego dawnym zespole. Po raz kolejny Ron przeklął w duchu własną dociekliwość, która kazała mu ślęczeć nad odcyfrowywaniem niewyraźnego napisu, nabazgranego u dołu testamentu Syriusza, który to napis doprowadził do obecnej sytuacji...  
>- Harry, masz tu gdzieś ten testament?<br>- Taa - Harry machnął ręką w kierunku bałaganu na podłodze - ale i tak nic nowego z niego nie wyczytasz.  
>Pośród porozkładanych materiałów do nauki gry na gitarze walała się podniszczona rolka pergaminu. Ron podniósł ją i przez chwilę kusiło go, by wrzucić ją w rozdziawioną paszczę kosza na śmieci (czy mu się wydawało, czy naprawdę wąż z pokrywy łypnął łakomie na pergamin w jego ręku?), ale zrezygnował. Harry by się wściekł.<br>- Harry - jęknął po chwili - ty naprawdę nie musisz tego robić. Nie musisz grać na gitarze, ani nawet śpiewać. Syriusz nawet nie pisze, że _chciałby_, żebyś to robił, tylko, że _byłoby fajnie_, gdybyś zajął jego miejsce w zespole. A ty po prostu nie umiesz grać na gitarze! Jeśli zrezygnujesz, to niczego to w testamencie Syriusza nie zmieni. Dalej będziesz mieć Grimmauld Place i w ogóle!  
>- Gitara.<br>- Co: gitara?  
>- Stracę gitarę. Gitarę Syriusza.<br>- Na którą już nie możesz patrzyć! Po co w ogóle gitara komuś, kto nie umie grać, w dodatku zębata i z psią sierścią na gryfie?  
>- Nic nie rozumiesz - odparł chłodno Harry. - To pamiątka po Syriuszu. A jeśli ja nie zacznę na niej grać, będę musiał przekazać ją następnemu gitarzyście zespołu.<br>- No to graj! - Ron miał już dosyć. Złapał gitarę i wcisnął ją w ręce Harry'ego. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że lubisz zgniłe pomidory.

Harry nie odpowiedział, przybrał zawziętą minę. Zerknął na jedną z kartek - ściągawek, przycisnął struny na gryfie palcami lewej dłoni, a prawą zagrał akord.  
>- Brzdęg - zajęczała gitara fałszywie. Harry zacisnął usta i poprawił chwyt. Uderzył jeszcze raz.<br>- Brzdąąąg - zazgrzypiała gitara. Harry szarpnął za struny z wściekłością.  
>- Bździągg! - pęknięta struna basowa śmignęła tuż obok głowy Harry'ego, o milimetry mijając słynną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.<br>- Ups. - Lekko trzęsącymi się rękami Harry odłożył instrument.  
>- Przeholowałeś - podsumował Ron. - <em>Reparo!<em> - Struna wróciła na swoje miejsce. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
>- Ron? - W głosie Harry'ego nagle zadźwięczała nowa nadzieja.<br>- Co?  
>- A gdybyś tak rzucił na mnie <em>Imperiusa<em> i kazał mi grać?  
>- To byś grał, ale nie lepiej niż teraz. - Harry znów zmarkotniał. - Za to ja bym zaśpiewał, i to cienko, podczas przesłuchania w Ministerstwie. No wiesz, za użycie Niewybaczalnego.<br>- No to co ja mam... - Nie dokończył, gdyż rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Harry rzucił okiem na swój archaiczny budzik i przełknął ślinę z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem.  
>- Wiesz kto to?<br>- Tak, _sekcja rytmiczna_. - Harry skrzywił się. - Mamy dzisiaj zagrać próbny koncert w garażu u Bulstrode'ów. - Chwycił naprawioną gitarę. - Muszę iść.  
>- Mam co do tego złe przeczucia - mruknął Ron. Narzucił wyjściową szatę, naciągnął na głowę kaptur i pospieszył za przyjacielem na dół.<p>

**xxx**

"Sekcja rytmiczna" liczyła sobie dwóch członków, z których przynajmniej jeden wyglądał z grubsza na muzyka, co było zapewne zasługą trzymanej przez niego gitary basowej, bo z pewnością nie stroju. Drugi natomiast, jak należało się domyślać perkusista, wyglądał po prostu i zwyczajnie na obwiesia. Niedogolona gęba, podarte łachy i skołtunione włosy - gdyby Ron nie wiedział, że to tylko artystyczny _imidż_, z łatwością mógłby wziąć delikwenta za kumpla od flaszki Mundungusa Fletchera.

- Panowie - przedstawił Harry nerwowo - to mój przyjaciel, Ronald Weasley. Ron, to Andrew Eng, basista, i Lawrence Crozier, perkusista.  
>Ron omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Żulopodobny perkusista posiadał arystokratycznie brzmiące nazwisko. Co za zestawienie!<br>- No Stubby - zagaił tymczasem Andrew, poklepując Harry'ego po ramieniu - nie denerwuj się.  
>- Nie nazywajcie mnie tak - zaprotestował Harry. - Mówcie na mnie Harry.<br>- Mowy nie ma! To tradycja. Każdy lider _Hobgoblinów_ nazywa się Stubby Boardman. No wiesz, taki dziedziczny pseudonim sceniczny! - Lawrence wyszczerzył się radośnie.  
>- A wielu ich już było? - zainteresował się Ron.<br>- Z Harrym będzie pięciu. Pierwszy był Stubby Boardman... On naprawdę się tak nazywał! - dodał szybko, widząc minę Rona. - Był naszym pierwszym gitarzystą i wokalistą. Niestety, musiał zrezygnować po tym, kiedy jakiś niezadowolony fan podczas koncertu rzucił w niego rzepą. Biedak, nigdy nie doszedł po tym do siebie. Po nim przyszedł Syriusz, który uznał, że używanie imienia Stubby'ego to świetny pomysł, bo dzięki temu nikt nie będzie wiedział, że on to on. Niestety, nie pobył z nami długo. Po tym, kiedy trafił do Azkabanu było jeszcze dwóch. Pierwszy wylansował nasz nowy wizerunek - wskazał na łachy swoje i kolegi - ale potem odszedł, żeby zająć się handlem w szarej strefie. Drugi był bardzo dobry, ale niestety miał wypadek podczas naszego tourne po Ameryce Łacińskiej. Przypadkiem owinął się w nocy śmierciotulą. Ciemno było, myślał, że to śpiwór... Przykre...

Harry głośno przełknął ślinę. Wyglądał bardzo blado. Andrew znów poklepał go po ramieniu, a Lawrence poczochrał mu i tak rozczochrane włosy.  
>- Nie bój nic, mały. Na razie gramy w Wielkiej Brytanii. Najgorsze, co może się stać, to to, że oberwiesz jakimś zgniłym owocem, a od tego nikomu jeszcze nic się nie stało.<br>- A pierwszy Stubby Boardman i rzepa? Też się nic nie stało?  
>- No, przecież umrzeć od tego nie umarł. A poza tym po tamtym incydencie Ministerstwo zakazało rzucania w artystów warzywami. Teraz dozwolone są tylko owoce miękkie.<br>- A pomidory to co? - zaperzył się Harry.  
>- Zgodnie z dyrektywami Unii Europejskiej pomidor jest owocem. <em>Pomme d'oro<em>, złote jabłko. No, wskakuj w kostium. - Rzucił Harry'emu sceniczne łachy i perukę.  
>- Tak, a ślimak jest rybą śródlądową* - zaburczał Harry pod nosem, nakładając strój. - Ron, życz mi powodzenia.<br>Co się mówi komuś, kto za chwilę ma stanąć przed plutonem egzekucyjnym? (Nawet jeśli pluton  
>strzela tylko zgniłymi pomidorami?) W końcu Ron zdecydował się na tradycyjne (przynajmniej<br>według słów Artura Weasleya) mugolskie życzenia:  
>- Niech Moc będzie z Tobą!<p>

**xxx**

Była. Większość zgniłych pomidorów nie trafiła w cel. Trzeba zresztą przyznać, że Harry nie ułatwiał rzucającym sprawy, miotając się po scenie jak oszalały.  
><em>Hmm... w sumie wygląda to nawet nieźle<em> - pomyślał Ron, śledzący poczynania przyjaciela zza kulis. - _Wokal od biedy też może być. Tylko ta nieszczęsna gitara..._

- Gnębiwtryski w mojej głowie! - darł się Harry. (_Kto pisze im teksty? Luna Lovegood?_)  
>- Brzdęg - brząg - brzdęg - fałszowała wzmocniona <em>Sonorusem<em> gitara.  
>- ...sączą mhrock, mhrock, mhrooo...bggg... - Harry'emu nie dane było dokończyć. Celnie rzucony z widowni banan trafił prosto w jego otwarte usta. Chłopak zamachał rękami, wypuścił gitarę, która wydała ostatni przeraźliwy brzdęk i umilkła, i upadł na plecy. Ron wyskoczył zza kulis i dopadł do niego.<br>- Harry, nic ci jest?  
>- Bgbb... - Po chwili Harry wypluł banana. - Uch - jęknął i spojrzał na pocisk, który go trafił. - Ten banan chyba jest nieunijny - stwierdził podejrzliwie, krytycznie oceniając skąpą krzywiznę owocu. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Rona:<br>- Fatalnie mi poszło, co?  
>- Nie było tak źle. W dwóch trzecich nawet dobrze, mam na myśli śpiew i ruchy. Natomiast gitara...<br>- No właśnie...  
>- Yyyy, wiesz - Rona nagle olśniło - tata mówił, że jest coś takiego jak playback... <p>

KONIEC

* według przepisów unijnych tak właśnie jest...


End file.
